Mouth To Mouth
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans pretends to drown herself in the Hogwarts Lake to teach James Potter a lesson.. or is it to fulfill her own wants? But, something goes wrong and it's soon a matter of life and death. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine-oh.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to Cath, (_procrastinator-starting2moro)_ because she, er, dedicated one to me. :D NOW GO READ IT (after you've read this one, of course.)

**Mouth To Mouth:**_ One-shot_

_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming.. _

----- 

Ah, summers during Hogwarts are usually the best time of year. They're so peaceful, so quiet, so warm, so --

"AH –- POTTER YOU ARSE FACE!"

And then, there are those times when things aren't so.. er.. calm and --

"BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

Let's just say there's never a quiet moment between --

"I'M GONNA HEX YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO WALK!"

-- James Potter and Lily Evans.

When Lily Evans decided to sit by the beech tree closest to the Hogwarts Lake (for some extra studying before exams, of course) she didn't realize that James Potter would creep up behind her, hoist her over his shoulders, and toss into the cold lake waters like she was some sort of rag doll. No, she _definitely_ didn't expect _that _to happen. But it did. Nearly every day, too.

"Harharhar – you should have seen the look on your face, Evans!" James was laughing so hard that he had to lean up against the beach tree to stable himself.

"Oh, you just wait – just wait, Potter!" she growled, treading water. Lily was so angry that it appeared as if the chilly lake water was turning red from her fiery temper.

"Wait for what, Evans?" he said, grinning cheekily at her.

_He is _not _going to get away with this, _Lily thought as she staggered out of the lake, squeezing the ends of her red hair so that it dried sooner (she hadn't thought on bringing her wand with her. But then again, it's not like anyone _plans_ on getting thrown into a lake.) She shoved herself passed James and stalked up to the Hogwarts Castle in a bitter mood.

----- 

The next day was yet another quiet and peaceful day until --

"YOU WANKER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED THAT ON ME AGAIN!"

Lily Evans was apparently more naïve then she looked, seeing as, she had done the _exact_ same thing she did yesterday – and it was the same outcome.

----- 

The same thing happened the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, until there were only four days left until the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. And Lily needed to make James' sick 'I'm-going-to-push-Lily-in-the-lake-as-a-means-of-flirting-because-I'm-a-total-nerd scheme'...

... even if she _sort of_ thought it was cute that he still flirted with her like a six-year-old. But only _sort of_. It wasn't like she was just going to off and snog him because of a cute/obnoxious, er, flirting method.

----- 

The next day, Lily made her way as quickly as she could down to the lakeside (making sure to wear a bathing suit.. even though it would add to James' satisfaction. The pervert would probably just stare at her; never mind throwing her into the lake!) She tied her hair back and wiped the sweat from her brow, as it was an effect of the sun's heat. Carrying a rather thick book she had borrowed from the library under one arm, Lily plopped herself down right under the shade from the tree, and waited...

... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited...

_Merlin,_ she thought, _where the hell _is_ he? Just my luck, stupid Potter probably won't even show up this time!_ She slammed the book that she had been pretending to read shut, and heaved herself up.

Just as Lily was about to storm off, she saw that mop of messy black hair in the distance. He was coming, she noted with great satisfaction. _Finally_, it was time for that prat to get some payback.

"Oi, Evans!" James waved at her as he neared. That stupid crooked faced grin was plastered to his face.

Lily scowled. "What do you want?"

"...nothing," he snickered behind his hand as he said this, making it almost _too_ obvious for Lily to know what he was doing (not that she didn't _already_ know, of course.)

"Potter you are such a – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" James had heaved her onto his shoulders and was beginning to spin her around. Lily pounded her fists onto his back and dug her nails into his neck (for dramatic effect.) But, it was no good. James had launched her into the water, whooping loudly with laughter.

Lily felt the ice cold water hit her body as she went under the water. Her long red hair became swamped around her face, nearly blocking her vision. As she surfaced, she could still hear James' laughter and glowered. One of the Giant Squid's many tentacles wrapped itself around Lily's left foot and she got shivers, but decided to still go on with the plan. She took a deep breath.

James looked up from where he was doubled over with laughter and let his hazel eyes scan the water. His face paled as he realized that Lily was no where to be seen on the surface.

"E-Evans?" he stuttered, eyes frantically searching over the water again. A few bubbles came up where she had been thrown and he suddenly felt sick. Could she _swim?_ James immediately shook that thought from his head. Of course she could swim.. how else would Evans have been able to drag herself out of the water before?

He paced the lake's bank, and suddenly began to think that maybe he was wrong. Maybe before it was just shallow enough for her to touch. Maybe this time; maybe he had thrown her too far out. But he couldn't be _that_ strong – could he?

"Lily? LILY?"

Meanwhile, Lily was sinking further down the the bottom of the lake; her breath was quickly running out and she didn't know how much longer she could hold it. The git – he was supposed to be saving her by now! Panicking, she tried to swim back up to the top before it was too late (because _yes_, she could very much swim.) Her plan was going terribly wrong. She was supposed to surface before she ran out of air... but she wasn't sure if she was going to make it.

Lily swam faster and faster as she tried to reach the top. Fish floated past her with ease, and with a sudden jolt, a long strand of seaweed had become wrapped around her leg. Lily screamed under the water, letting more air bubbles out as she frantically attempted to unwind the seaweed from her ankle. She couldn't hold any longer, and water seeped into her lungs like poison. Lily made a small whimper/choke before she couldn't breathe any longer. She hadn't brought her wand this time.. just like any other time. So she couldn't save herself.

On the surface, James had gone about five shades paler than before and realized that Lily had either drowned, or she could hold her breath for a very, _very_ long time. He kicked the nearest tree; the tree that _she_ read by and tugged off his shirt with an angry pull. James wasn't going to let her die if she was, indeed, dying.

Diving into the water felt refreshing but it was soon erased as James dove down deeper and deeper until he had almost reached the bottom. Seeing nothing, and almost out of air, he surfaced and tried again.

Finally, on about the fourth time James saw a long strand of red in the water. And it wasn't blood – it was her _hair._ He yanked Lily by the arms as he tried not to look at her face. She looked like a petrified ghost. But the thing that scared James the most was that she looked _dead_. But she couldn't be. She _couldn't._ If Lily was.. it would be all _his_ fault. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself over and over again.

They both broke the surface of the water and James gulped in air as he lugged Lily to shore. Exhausted, he laid on the grassy area near the tree and tried to catch his breath before turning to her unconscious body.

Not sure what to do, James shook her, then smacked her a few times, and punched her in the stomach hoping something – _anything_ – would happen. Well, nothing did.

He stared at her for a few seconds feeling sicker by the minute (and much to his discomfort.. he felt tears in his eyes.) But finally – _finally_, he looked at her blue lips. That was it! That thing that the Muggles did. What was it called again? _Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation_! That was it!

Eagerly, James pressed his lips against her cold ones...and instead of actually doing anything _life saving_... he started kissing her. But, unfortunately, kissing somebody who isn't kissing you back isn't as enjoyable – especially for James Potter.

Pulling away from her, he sighed, sitting back on his haunches and ruffling his hair. It wasn't bloody _working_!

"Oh – oh Merlin! James is that – is that _Lily_?" Remus Lupin (known as the Marauder, Moony) had appeared behind James, book in hand and jaw hanging open with his hand covered over his mouth.

James shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand, "Yeah. It, er, kinda is."

Remus' eyes widened in horror. "What _happened_?"

"Err... she kinda, sorta drownedwhenIpushedherintothewater." he mumbled.

"_What?_"

"Aw, c'mon – don't make me say it again, Moony!"

"James, I couldn't even hear you in the first place!"

"Oh." James sighed, "Alright. She um, drowned."

"Oh my goodness! We need to get Madame Pomfrey!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that, Moony." he hung his head in shame. "It's all my bloody fault!"

"Why?" Remus questioned, "it's not like _you_ pushed her into the water and caused her to drown. Right, James?"

"Uh... maybe."

"Oh Merlin." Remus nearly choked as he straightened his Hogwarts tie.

"Yeah. Well, see, I've been trying to do that muggle mouth-to-mouth thing on her.. but it's not working..."

"You've been kissing her this entire time, haven't you?"

"Damn. You're good – are you sure you don't wanna take Divination, Moony?" James chuckled as he attempted to 'make light' of the situation.

Remus sadly shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. Here, let me show you..."

Slowly, the smartest Marauder expertly pressed his forefinger and thumb against Lily's nose and nudged her lips apart. He lowered his own to hers and --

"Woah, hold on Moony – you bloody manipulating werewolf!" James glared at his friend as he brushed his hands away from Lily. "If anyone's touching her like _that_ it'll be me."

Remus smirked as James did exactly what he was just about to do, and puffed air into Lily.

After about five minutes of 'air puffing' James was beginning to wheeze like a very bad smoker. He pressed a hand to his chest. "Damn."

"Well, keep trying!" Remus suggested.

James nodded and continued for five more minutes until finally cursing, throwing his fist up angrily and punching Lily's unconscious form in the stomach.

"...oops."

"Oops is right, idiot!"

James sighed. Remus sighed. They both sighed... and stared at each other.

"Eurgghhhhh..."

James' eyes widened, "Did you hear that? She spoke!"

"Prongs, she gurgled."

"But still.. she's alive. MWAHAHAH.. alive I tell you!" Anxiously, he leaned in closer and...

"Bleerrghhhh..." Lily coughed.

... and got a face full of digested lake water.

"Potter...?" she croaked, her eyes blinking but unfocused. James beamed down at her, but desperately tried to wipe away the rather yellow-ish water off his face (or was it considered as vomit?)

"Oh, you're okay!" he cheered, sweeping her into his arms and nuzzling her neck. Lily groaned and began coughing up more water onto his back but James paid no heed to it. He was far too happy. "I thought you dead! DEAD!"

"Ergh, get off!" Lily wheezed trying to muster up all her strength as she attempted to shove him away, fruitlessly. Even though, she hated to admitted that James looked pretty 'hot' with his shirt off.. but it didn't matter because she _wasn't_ going to admit it.

"Hey," James put his hands up in defense. "I saved you! Don't I get some sort of, er, you _know_... _reward_?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Er, how 'bout no." she rolled her eyes.

"Please! Please, please, _please_.. please-y, please-y, _please-y!_"

She bit her lip, "Well if you're going to be such a baby about it then fine. God, Potter, I don't get _why_ you make things so bloody difficult!"

James, however, ignored this comment as Lily began to slowly lean towards him (she knew what kind of 'reward' James was talking about.. but she only intended to give him one on the cheek.)

"...bloody wanker," she mumbled as she directed her lips towards his reddened cheek. Just as she was about to make contact James turned his head sharply, and their lips collided.

It was like nothing Lily had ever felt before. It was... _wet_ for one thing, but it also felt good. _So _that's _why all those girls always want to snog Potter,_ Lily thought as James returned the kiss rather roughly, attempting to slip his tongue past his parted lips. Lily knew she shouldn't be doing what she was doing.. but it was hard to stop. Why did he have to be so damn good at it? _He's probably had enough practice..._

She roughly tore herself away from him with an audible pop from their lips. Blushing furiously, Lily turned away.

"You liked it, I know you did! Harharhar..." he poked her in her rib cage as she fought off a grin.

"I did not you bloody wanker!" With that, Lily stormed off towards the castle, still sopping wet. Even though she had thoroughly enjoyed that kiss.. it wasn't like she was about to tell him!... she also wasn't about to tell him that she had _almost_ drowned herself on purpose _just_ so he would revive her..

No. He'd find out _sooner or later_, Lily thought, smirking as she pushed open the heavy oak doors and disappeared. And couldn't wait until he finally _did_..

... or perhaps he already knew.

----- 

**A/N:** Hmmm.. I'm not too pleased with the ending.. but I wasn't sure how to do it. This is officially my longest one-shot yet so you should all be proud!... and review. -cough-

Anyways – Happy Summer!

**Adios.**


End file.
